Beltane Rites
by KInviere
Summary: AU: Emma and Killian are selected to participate in the ritual known as the Beltane Rites. After this one anonymous night, they have both fallen in love, but will they ever find each other? Based loosely on the movie The Mists of Avalon.
1. Beltane

Emma lay in the candlelit room, the covers pulled tight around her body. The medicine women cleansed the space with white sage to assure the ritual would be pure. The room was hazy, incense burning along with the candles. The other women finished their duties of preparation and departed, leaving Emma alone with her thoughts. She really wished they hadn't.

It was an honor to be chosen to perform the role of the Virgin Priestess in the Rites of Beltane, but Emma was nervous now that she lay upon the bed, nothing but the covers separating her body from the air. One of the Hunters would kill the king's stag, her father's stag, and then he would enter and they would make love as their forefathers had for centuries.

The fertility ritual was as old as time itself. Beltane represented the love making of the God and the Goddess, and the Rites were performed to honor that union. So while others were feasting and dancing to bring forth a fertile spring, and harvest when autumn arrived, Emma was mentally preparing herself as she waited.

It was the waiting that brought on the nerves. She was ready to give herself to this man. She was eighteen, and despite her parents' apprehension, Emma had decided to honor the lottery. There was a part of this that excited her, the mystery and secrecy. The more she thought about the Hunter, the more she could feel the pooling between her legs. She hoped that he would be tender and slow. She hoped that she would be good.

Emma was fidgeting with the iron mask she was supposed to wear to keep her identity secret. During the ritual, neither the Hunter nor the Priestess was supposed to speak or look upon the other's face. They were a representation of the God and Goddess. They were not meant to know one another, and were only meant to be together that one night.

The drumming and chanting outside was growing louder. Emma could feel her heart pounding along with them in her chest. Her nerves and excitement were getting the better of her. Then the noise stopped, and her heart along with it. The Hunter had returned successful. This was what she had been waiting for.

Emma heard slow footsteps down into the room. There he was: Her Hunter. He was tall and broad shouldered. His bare torso exposed toned shapely muscles. He too was naked, save for a leather cloth tied around his narrow hips and a mask made from the same leather. His hair was dark and worn short. But what really stunned Emma were his eyes. This man had the most piercing blue eyes Emma had ever seen. They reminded her of the ocean on a clear summer's day. They were soft and powerful, gentle and intense all at once.

He stepped closer and closer towards the bed. When he reached her, he gently took hold of one of Emma's hands and brushed a kiss over her knuckles, his eyes never leaving Emma's own stormy orbs. With his kind act of respect, Emma's nerves were now at ease.

The Hunter stood before her and pulled the blanket slowly away from her body, revealing her creamy skin and the painted markings she was covered in. It was then that Emma noticed that the Hunter was missing his left hand. However, she was pulled back into the moment with the realization that she had never been naked in front of a man before, she was now very aware of his eyes on her. She wanted him so badly she ached and hoped that he would want her just as much.

Very slowly, the Hunter crawled up over Emma where she lay bare. He leaned in, with a reassuring gaze, and tenderly pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was electric. Emma began to feel tingling dancing all over her skin. His hand found hers resting over her breasts and he ran his fingers over her arms and up her shoulders causing the tingling to intensify. He cupped her cheek, and kissed her again, only this time Emma found herself intensifying the kiss, requesting access with her tongue. He gladly accepted. Emma loved the way his slight scruff felt as it brushed across her face. Now she was running her hands over his lean muscular body, exploring his torso.

He now moved his hand down her side, over her hip, and down her thigh. Emma legs spread a little at this and she knew he would be able to feel how wet she was as he rested his hips against hers. She could feel him against her now, his erection throbbing, which only made her ache for him more. He rocked his hips a few times and then he was inside of her.

Emma had never known such pleasure. His thrusts were slow at first, taking the time to make sure she was ready. Emma felt her hips bucking towards his to intensify the sensation. Then he allowed his pace to quicken.

He was passion lit on fire. He made Emma feel things she hadn't realized possible. And when they climaxed, they did so together, clasping the other tightly as if they might disappear when they fell over the edge.

When they had finished, they lay there, completely spent. They were lying tangled in each other, and Emma wished she could stay with him like this forever. After a few minutes, the Hunter leaned over and kissed her before standing up. He re-covered her with the blanket, and again pressed a soft kiss to her hand. And then he left.

Emma knew the rules, but she couldn't help but wonder if that connection she had felt with the Hunter had been a signal of true love. She wasn't sure how, but she knew she had to find her mysterious dark lover with a missing left hand.

Killian entered his quarters, feeling more satisfied and whole than he had in ages. This Priestess had unknowingly brought him back to life. He knew he was supposed to forget her, but how could he? Her stormy grey eyes looking back at him with such wanting. The way her smooth skin felt beneath his fingers. The way her golden hair floated around her like waves of sunlight. Most of all, the way she held him as though she would never let him go. He had to find this girl.

His only clue was a small tattoo he had noticed on her wrist, a flower. The marking had stood out from the ceremonial paint that covered her body and he took note of any clue he could before leaving her. He was determined. He would find her.


	2. I Will Find You

Killian hated balls. Actually, he hated all of the royal protocol and procedure. But in the last six months, he'd been to dozens. It'd been six months since the Beltane Rites, and not a day went by that he wasn't haunted by his Priestess. Her eyes, calm like the sea after a storm. He was going to find her.

He'd traveled far and wide seeking his mystery girl. He'd give up anything for her. He knew he sounded insane; his crew had made certain he was aware of this. But Killian didn't care. He was in love with her, and only hoped that she could love him in return.

So after putting on his finest clothing, something he was now used to, he left his ship and made his way to yet another castle on this crisp Samhain night. He'd heard rumor that this kingdom had been hosting an unusual number of balls, and he thought maybe it wasn't coincidence.

Emma sat alone in her bedroom. The music from the celebration downstairs only made her feel less hopeful. Each month since Beltane she had hoped to find the Hunter as a guest, and each month she had cried herself to sleep when the festivities were over and she was no closer to finding him.

A knock at the door pulled the princess from her thoughts, and pushed the tears that were threatening to spill back down.

"Come in," Emma called, though she wanted to be left alone to gather herself and prepare for another disappointment.

Her mother entered and closed the door behind her. She saw her daughter's pain the same way she had six months ago. When Emma had returned, Snow had been waiting to be of support to her daughter. She had never expected that Emma would return in love with a man she wasn't meant to know. But who was Snow White to question love at first sight? After all, she had met her own Prince Charming in a rather unconventional way.

So mother and daughter had concocted a plan: For the next six months, they would find some reason or another to host a ball and invite all of their subjects as well as those from neighboring kingdoms in hopes that Emma could find the stranger she loved so dearly. But if he didn't come, Snow begged her daughter to move on, and find happiness with another. She couldn't bear the thought of her daughter living her whole life waiting for a man who may never come.

This plan had been their secret. Snow knew her husband, and despite his good intentions, David was far too protective of his daughter to allow such a risk of her heart.

Snow sat on the end of the bed next to Emma and brushed a stray lock of golden hair behind her daughter's ear. "You look beautiful, sweetheart."

Emma smiled. "Thank you, mother." Emma looked down at her ivory and gold gown, twisting the fabric of its skirt in her nervous fingers.

Snow gently took her daughter's hands in her own. "You know, Emma, this is the new year. Symbolic of beginnings, opportunities, choices… Maybe it will bring you luck."

"But what if it doesn't?" Emma said sounding more down hearted than Snow had ever heard.

"Then we will come up with a plan B. You really believe this man is your true love?"

Emma nodded.

"Then you _will _find each other. But you'll never find him up here. Shall we?" Snow stood and extended her hand to her daughter. Emma was so much like her: independent, strong, smart, kind… They even looked alike, aside from the hair. Emma falling in love with an unavailable man should have been expected.

Emma took her mother's hand, and together the princess and the queen made their way to the ball.

The festivities were truly a sight to see. Tables were laden with meats and breads and exotic delicacies from far off lands. Music played and guests danced creating a swirling flood of color.

Snow and Emma took their seats next to David at the head of it all. David kissed his wife and took his daughter by the hand, "You both look beautiful, fairest in all the land," he said beaming at the two most important people in his world.

"You clean up pretty well yourself, Charming," Snow laughed, blushing slightly.

Emma simply smiled. She liked seeing her parents so happy, but right now their blinding true love was only adding to the weight in her heart. She excused herself to explore the party, but only got as far as a bench by the dance floor. She slumped down with a heavy sigh. This night would fail, just like the rest of them.

"Come now, love. What's a pretty lass like you doing all alone. Shouldn't you be dancing the night away?"

Emma hadn't even noticed the man sitting beside her. "Pardon me, I-" but Emma was cut short when she looked up into the face of the man beside her. His chiseled jaw covered in scruff, his dark messy hair, and his brilliant blue eyes. Emma's heart started to leap; this was it! She was so certain; she would never forget the Hunter's eyes. But as soon as her hopes appeared, Emma pushed them down. She knew it was to good to be true. "Forgive me, I thought… I thought you were someone else."

"Sorry to disappoint you, love," the stranger said with a smile. "He's a lucky bloke, I can see he holds your heart."

"He, well, it's a long story." Emma wasn't about to pour her heart out to her guest. Maybe it was time to let go of the Hunter. "I'm Emma," she said extending her hand.

"Killian Jones," He responded, taking her hand in his and pressing his lips to her knuckles. Flashbacks flooded Emma's mind, threatening to drive her mad, but it was time to move on. New beginnings as her mother had said.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Emma said, offering as genuine a smile as she could muster.

"The pleasure is all mine, Princess." Killian chuckled at her stunned expression. "I'm decent at reading people. I find it serves me well to know who is throwing a party before I attend. Pirates are generally not welcomed guests, milady."

"A pirate! You must lead an adventurous life. Tell me, what's it like? Losing yourself at sea?"

Killian told her stories of mermaids and treasure, sea monsters and enchanted lands. After he could see genuine excitement to her eyes, Killian finally got the nerve to ask Emma to dance.

Emma nodded, grateful to Killian for allowing her joy for the first time in six months. He stood and extended his left arm, and Emma all but gasped, for as her eyes trailed down his arm she found that he had a hook where his hand would be.

Killian had wondered through the party, taking note of every blonde lass in the room. His Priestess was nowhere to be seen. He slumped down on a velvet bench at the edge of the dance floor. Not long after, the queen and princess entered the room. Killian knew the story of Prince Charming and Snow White as well as anyone. Rumors of the queen's beauty hardly did her justice. But as soon as Killian laid eyes on princess Emma, his heart did a flip.

She was a ray of golden light floating into the room. Her golden curls pulled up loosely, her ivory skin seemed to glow in the candlelight, and her dress complemented her coloring so perfectly. She was a vision. But all Killian could think as she entered the room was _please let this be her. _Thoughts like these were dangerous, as they always lead to disappointment.

But she was coming his way, politely greeting any who approached, but there was a deep sadness in her stormy eyes. She reached the bench and gracefully landed beside him, completely unaware of his presence. He watched her from the corner of his eye. She let her head rest in her left hand as she let out a sigh.

It was then that he saw it: a small flower tattooed to her inner wrist. Killian's hope restored, he decided to engage the downhearted princess. If this was his Priestess, he wasn't going to let her go without a fight. Not again.


	3. I Know Your Heart

"Snow?"

"Yes, Charming?" Snow responded, half knowing what her husband was about to point out.

"Do you know who our daughter is dancing with right now?"

"I'm certain that you are going to tell me."

"A pirate who made port here last week. He goes by Hook." David's brows furrowed in concern the way that only a father's could.

"Oh, Captain Hook. I've heard of him. I'm sure he means her no harm. Look at them, they seem happy." Snow smiled as the pirate captain spun her daughter round and round, causing Emma to laugh like she used to. "I'm just glad to see Emma having fun for once. You should be grateful, too," she said, brushing her thumb along her husband's jaw, his cheek cupped in her hand.

"Still, I think I ought to keep my eye on them. Perhaps some of my men, as well…"

"Oh, no you don't. Leave her be. She is well trained and the palace is full of guards," Snow said, giving her husband that look that left no room for discussion. "Besides, your majesty, you have a wife who hasn't yet stepped foot on the dance floor," she said with a smirk.

"That is a terrible injustice, my queen. Let me remedy that right now." And with that, David stood and scooped Snow into his arms, carrying her to the dance floor. He gave her a twirl, and as she returned to his arms she gave him a kiss, thanking him for giving Emma her privacy.

"Captain," Emma said, nerves overtaking her body. If this was her Hunter, she had to know. But either way, she couldn't deny her growing attraction to the charming pirate before her.

"Yes love?" his eyes questioning but tender, and still so intense, Emma was certain she could drown in his eyes.

"Would you care to join me for a nightcap, somewhere more private, perhaps?"

"It would be an honor, milady," he said with a small bow.

Emma giggled. "There's no need for that. I'm just another girl. Just Emma."

"First and foremost, darling, princess or not you are far more than just another girl. You are exceptional. Secondly, in case you haven't noticed, your father has had his eye on me from the moment we started talking, so if I'm to see the dawn I think formality is in desperate need, for his sake."

"Oh," Emma wasn't sure whether she was flushed due to the embarrassment of her over-protective father, or the compliment Killian had given. She smiled shyly, "Well, then this seems the ideal time to slip out. It appears my mother has my father distracted and, well, I've never been much for royal protocol. Shall we?" Emma extended her arm, and waited for Killian to receive it.

With one last look behind him at the King and Queen spinning around in time to the music, Killian took Emma by the arm and she lead them away.

Through several corridors, up a spiral stone staircase, and down a candlelit hallway Emma lead Killian, stopping at an ornately carved wooden door. Emma bid the guard a good evening as she opened the door and gestured for Killian to enter.

It only took Killian a second to take in his surroundings and realize where he was: She had brought him to her bedchamber. Emma was busying herself with pouring drinks, so she hadn't noticed the frozen pirate in the middle of her room. Killian was no stranger to seductions, but he was always wary of those from nobility. But what if it was her, his Priestess? He knew what he'd had with her was true love and he never thought he'd find that, so he dared to hope that they were one and the same.

"I'm all out of rum, but I do have a very rare wine from the southern mountains," Emma smirked, noticing that Killian seemed to feel out of his comfort zone, which was a bit of a shock. She hadn't expected he'd be thrown off so easily. "I can send for any ale or mead you desire, if you'd prefer."

"Lucky for you, I have a very advanced palette. I've tasted wines from many lands, and look forward to toasting your good health with this one."

"You are different than rumor would suggest, Captain Hook," Emma said with a sly grin.

"Ah, so you've heard of me."

"Maybe a little…" Emma winked. She liked having the control with a man who was so wild and animalistic. He always managed to keep it contained behind his gentlemanly nature, but Emma knew there was a darker side to him. She also knew that to some, perhaps many, that was all he amounted to: His darkest self. Emma could see so much more to him, and was determined to show him her trust. If this man wasn't the Hunter, he shared more than a similar physique; he had a similar essence as well.

"Well, I'd like to tell you it's all lies, however, lying to you would go against my code," Killian forced a small grin, a half grin really. He'd liked being Killian Jones again. Especially if he ever got the nerve to ask Emma if she had been there on Beltane, he wanted to present her with his best self, not that he was anything much to offer either. But what chance did Captain Hook have with Princess Emma, the product of true love?

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Killian, nothing you could tell me would make me change my mind about you."

"You're young, lass…you-"

"I _what_? I don't know what I'm saying? I don't understand what you've been through, what you've done. Is that it?" Emma kept her voice calm and level. If she wanted him to listen and really hear her, she couldn't be histrionic. "I know you have killed, sought revenge for three centuries, manipulated others for your own best interest. I don't care. You know why?"

Killian was astonished. Emma was reading him like an open book and wasn't afraid, didn't turn away in disgust, she stood her ground with grace. She was like a goddess, a warrior, surrounded in her element. She was the epitome of strength.

"I know your heart. You let me see it tonight as we pranced around the dance floor. You let me hear it in your stories of days long gone. You let me near it every time you become vulnerable to me. And you let me feel it six months ago on Beltane night when you played the Hunter and I, the Priestess. Don't deny it. I know it was you. I'd know you anywhere. And how, you may ask? I memorized your heart."

It was a huge risk, but it was a greater risk to say nothing and let him slip away.


	4. I Choose You

Killian stood facing the young princess. His cool blue eyes fixed on her steely orbs that were so full of passion and spark; they looked as if they could ignite at any moment. He had been right. Six months he'd been looking and he had actually found her, his true love. But now the masks were off, what could she want with him? She was a princess. And he… well, he was a vengeful pirate.

"Well, Killian? Was it you or not?" Emma kept her ground, holding her best posture, and tried to appear as strong as she could. She didn't want him to know how scared she was that she had been wrong, or worse, that she was right but that he didn't feel the same.

"Aye, lass. It was I," Killian said and swallowed the lump developing in his throat. He'd fought monsters, both animal and human. But losing her, it would be his end. "So, now you know. I'm sorry I'm not more. Guess you were hoping for your own prince charm-"

But she cut him off. She flung her arms around him and pressed her lips to his with such desperation as Killian had never known. Emma pulled back for a moment, holding his face tenderly in her soft hands and forcing him to meet her gaze. "I want you, Killian Jones. I've been searching the kingdoms for you for six months! All night long, I was hoping it'd be you." There was a long pause. "Please say something," Emma pleaded, reining in some of her initial hopes. Maybe she hadn't found him for such a long time because he didn't want to be found.

"Princess, I…"

"Don't. Don't make excuses for why it won't work due to status. My father was born a shepherd and was forced to be a prince. My mother was a princess forced to be a bandit. We are not a conventional royal family. So, if you are going to tell me that you don't want this, tell me, Emma."

"Don't want this? Emma I've looked for you far and wide, starting the moment I returned to my ship six months ago. I want you Emma, believe me I do. I'm just not sure I'm what you deserve."

Emma wiped the tear that fell away from his face. "Killian, let me worry about what I deserve. I choose you. I have chosen you every day since we met and will choose you for the rest of my days. The question is, will you choose me? Will you give us a chance?"

Killian couldn't believe that this woman, this princess, was fighting for him. He knew that he would fight for her too, for all of eternity. He couldn't find the words to say, so he kissed her. He kissed her and the electricity coursed through them as he deepened the kiss with all of the passion and love he felt for her. Emma returned the kiss, matching his enthusiasm and need without hesitation.

He picked her up and carried her over to the four-post bed. Carefully, Killian laid Emma down, making certain that he was never endangering her with his hook. He had never hated the blasted thing more than in this moment. He couldn't even offer Emma a man with both hands! But when Killian looked into her eyes, they showed him not the broken man he believed himself to be, but something else entirely. He saw a gentle, light-hearted man. He saw a devoted, honorable man. He saw a caring and just man. He saw a man who would fight for what he wanted. He saw the best of himself, and in that moment he knew that this woman would be his savior.

Killian helped Emma unbutton her gown, and slid it over her shoulders. She allowed him to pull the dress off of her, revealing the ivory corset and stockings underneath. Killian took a moment to appreciate the way the undergarments complemented Emma's golden curls and milky skin, especially in the candle and moonlight. He then went to work unbuttoning the stockings and rolling them off, one at a time, slowly as not to snag the silk with his hook.

Emma loved the feel of having his hands on her body again. The hook was, somewhat surprisingly, a very welcome addition. The cool metal contrasting his warm fingers, it was enough to drive her mad. She needed him. He slid the garter belt over her now bare legs, leaving nothing but her corset. Emma knew they had already been together, but this, this was different. This meant so much more.

Killian had started to snap through the ribbons of her corset with his hook, but sensing her nerves, Killian stopped and lifted Emma's chin so he could lock eyes with her. He lifted one of her hands and ghosted a kiss over her knuckles, just as he had on their first night together. Based on the beaming goddess before him, he had done the right thing.

Emma was truly touched by her Killian's gesture of reassurance. He had remembered how much it meant on Beltane, and he somehow could tell that she was nervous. But just like the night of the ritual, his simple gesture had put her at absolute ease. With a small smile and a nod from Emma, Killian shredded through the rest of the strings holding the garment together.

Emma wrapped her legs around the captain's waist, pulled him to the bed and flipped him onto his back. She then made quick work of his clothing. Now nothing was separating them. Not distance, circumstance, station… not even a thin sheet of fabric. Emma kissed his lips, and then started to leave a trail of searing kisses down his jaw. From there she made her way down his neck, his chest, and his hard stomach.

She paused for a moment, locking eyes with her once lost true love. She could hear the music and chatter from the party below in the background of their heavy breathing. Emma never wanted to forget a moment of this. She placed a kiss on the inside of each hipbone, causing Killian to gasp and tense a bit. Emma smirked. She had him right where she wanted him.

At the feel of her breath on him, Killian's hips bucked forward slightly. He tried to keep himself in control, but then her tongue was traveling along the length of his shaft and he went from hard to throbbing. He allowed his eyes to roll back into his head as her lips spread to take him into her mouth. Her movements were slow and drawn out, so that he could memorize every sensation. Emma began to move her head faster; Killian's hand wrapped in her golden curls urging her on.

Emma could feel he was close, so she pulled her mouth away, earning great protests from her pirate captain. Emma giggled silently. She straddled him, aligning him at her entrance, which was now thoroughly drenched with want. In one fluid movement he was buried inside of her, drawing a moan from both of them. Emma leaned down and kissed him, hard. She kissed him as an act of grounding herself before the intensity of what was about to occur.

And with that, Emma began to rock her hips. She found their rhythm smoothly and kept it as best as she could. Killian was drowning in her. He steadied himself by gently holding her hips between his hand and his hook. The feeling of him gripping her pushed Emma to increase the speed of her movement. Emma whimpered and Killian growled at the new sensation.

Emma was now thrusting onto him over and over. She had remembered the feeling of having him inside of her, but this was so different. She loved him, and he loved her, and so every moment was heightened. The way his shaft felt in her tightening walls, and his head massaging that sensitive spot so perfectly with every thrust. She was close, and by the way he was throbbing, so was he. Emma used every last bit of her energy making sure she rode him strong and true. They were nearing their climax and in a gasp as she hit her peak, Emma whispered, "I love you…"

And now Killian was right behind her in the descent into oblivion. She loved him. Killian hadn't been loved in, well, three centuries. He was a bundle of emotions: He was afraid of letting Emma down, he was spent and satisfied like never before, and he was still struggling with the question of what he could offer her, but he found the answer was quite simple. "I love you too, Emma."

That's all he needed to know for now.

Emma allowed herself to collapse beside him. She was so comforted by his warmth and his smell. He smelled like the ocean on a summer's day, a bit like some scented oil, sandalwood perhaps, and the slightest bit of rum. He was intoxicating, and he was hers.

"Killian?" Emma started, not wanting to leave the sanctuary of their afterglow.

"Yes, my love?"

"I hate to do this, especially now, but I need to know: Where does this leave us?" oh gods, she sounded like a schoolgirl.

"Where do you want this to leave us?" Killian said, stroking her arm to try and calm her.

"Well, I want you. I want everything with you. But I have duty and responsibility and family here and-"

"Emma, slow down," Killian chuckled. "I have no intention of sailing off without you, and I have no intention of taking you from your family or your kingdom, save for going on holiday. But my life, it's flexible."

"But you'd be happy here? Not pirating out in the open ocean, but trapped in palace life?"

"Darling, look at me," Killian tilted the princess's chin up so he could meet her eyes, "You gave me life again. If I went back to the way things were six months ago, I'd just be letting time slip by. I wasn't living. So my life, it has to be with you, whatever that means. I choose you."

Emma pulled herself closer to him, if that was even possible. Her mother had been right. This had been a night of new beginnings, opportunities, and choices. For the first time in a long time, Emma felt complete.


	5. Epilogue

Emma and Killian were married just two months after that fateful Samhain, her family sparing no expense to give their only daughter what she wanted. So among the evergreen and ivy, candles and flowers, the lovers said their 'I dos' during the festival of Yule, and managed to do so before Emma started showing.

Emma had wondered for the weeks that followed their reunion, but she was certain by now, as she looked out over the warm November afternoon. She was terrified to tell Killian; frightened he'd up and run at the prospect of being a father. But he surprised her by spinning her around and kissing her lips and her still flat stomach over and over again, praising her for mothering his child. Promising to be there every step of the way. Promising to protect and provide for them. Promising to make the pregnancy as easy on Emma as it could be.

The following morning, Emma woke covered in flower petals. She sat up, to find that Killian was already up, and that the petals led to her door. She pulled her robe over her nightgown and followed the path of flowers. They led out of the palace and into the gardens. Emma continued to follow until she saw a familiar form waiting for her there, pacing back and forth, muttering and running his fingers through his short dark hair.

Killian jumped as he felt her arms wrap around his waist. This was it. This was his moment.

"Morning handsome," Emma said with a soft smile. Killian knew it must be his imagination, but she seemed to be glowing already. "What's all this about?" Emma gestured to the path of flowers, the reds, oranges and yellows mirroring the leaves in the trees that had started to turn.

Killian took both of her hands in his right, and knelt down on one knee. "Emma," he started.

"Oh Gods!" Emma breathed. She had known this day would come, but so soon? Was he really ready? Was she?

"Emma, my love," he tried again. "I have known it was you that I was meant for since I first laid eyes on you on Beltane. When I found you, and you were, well, _you_, I admit, I thought you deserved better. Honestly, I still do. But you chose me. Despite my past, despite all I've been, _you chose me._ So I plan to spend the rest of my life trying to be the man that you deserve: A good leader for our kingdom, a good son to your parents, a good father to our child, and," he draped her hands over his hook, freeing his hand to reach into his pocket, "a good husband to you. I choose you, Emma Swan. I dedicate myself to you forever. What do you say, lass? Will you marry-"

"YES!" Emma interrupted flinging her arms around him and sitting on his knee, allowing him to slip the ring over her finger. "Killian, it's beautiful! I don't know what to say…"

"We should share the news with your parents. But first…" Killian kissed her, and began to unbutton her robe.

"Killian Jones! We are in the garden!" Emma tried to scold, but the blushing and giggling ruined the effect.

"I just want to kiss my fiancée all over her body, and make love to her in the sunshine. This time next year, we'll have a little one to look after. Trysts like these will be difficult, milady, and I for one will not waste another moment." With that, Killian scooped Emma into his arms and carried her to a soft patch of grass, where they made love for the next several hours.

Killian kept to his word. Emma had no need for servants, since the moment she thought of something she might want Killian was halfway to getting it for her. He rubbed her feet when they were sore, he held her when she was nervous, and he was by her side whenever the morning sickness took over. He was determined to be good at this, the husband and father thing.

But Emma was there for him, too. When he was concerned, she listened and consoled him. When he felt inferior, she'd remind him of all he was doing. And when the stress of all this responsibility caught up with him, she reminded him that he wasn't doing this alone.

They made quite the team.

That summer, Emma gave birth to a healthy baby boy: Henry Swan-Jones. Killian had stayed by her side throughout the 27-and-a-half-hour labor. He had never been so proud of anything or anyone as he was of his Emma and their child. Emma's parents were there, too, as moral support. Snow coached Emma in her calming, motherly voice, and David kept his hand on Killian's shoulder and gave him reassuring looks when Killian would look back to him for guidance.

Later that night, as Emma and Henry slept; David pulled Killian aside, leaving the door open in case his daughter or grandson needed one of them.

"Killian, I wanted you to know that, despite my early reservations about you, you have truly proven yourself. You are a man of honor, and well, I'm proud to call you my son."

Killian hadn't had a father in so long; he'd forgotten what it felt like. But with David's words, the feeling came flooding back: Stability, strength, encouragement, care, and love. That's what a father was, in its simplest description. That's what David was offering him. And that was his model for his relationship with Henry.

"Thank you. You have no idea what that means."

"It gets easier. Parenting." David smiled. "You should sleep. First rule of fatherhood: If the baby is asleep, you need to sleep."

They both chuckled a bit. Killian was pale, drained from the day and afraid of failing his family. Sensing his fears, David faced his son-in-law and clasped his shoulders in both hands, "You'll be fine. Snow and I will help however we can. Now, go get some sleep."

Killian nodded, and then quietly re-entered his room. His wife was sleeping soundly in their bed and his son in a crib beside her. He carefully slid in behind Emma and brushed her golden curls away from her peaceful face. He curled up behind her, and stroked her arm for a few moments. He was happier than he'd ever been. He had people he cared about, who cared about him. He knew this was his destiny. He had found where he truly belonged.

Before he knew it he was asleep.

Snow and David crept in to watch their growing family as they rested peacefully in the night.

"I told you he meant no harm," Snow whispered with a smirk.

"Yes, my dear, and as usual, you were right."

Hand and hand the king and queen left for their own bedchamber, as tomorrow was certain to be full of more adventures.


End file.
